ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Asesino
Asesino is a Mexican professional wrestler. He is currently a wrestler for Pure Pain Wrestling where he is the current PPW Stipulation Champion. He formerly worked for Kamikaze Fight Club. Early life Little is know about the man who goes by Asesino. It is known that his real first name is Julien. His mother was murdered by her abusive husband. She died in Asesino's arms before help could arrive. Later that night, Asesino ambushed his father at traffic signal in a hardly traveled road and choked his father, killing him in retaliation. This is his only known homicide. The people of the neighborhood he lived in testified on his behalf, and he was found not guilty by grounds of temporary insanity. Afterwards, he traveled to the United States to escape his past. Pure Pain Wrestling Asesino's professional wrestling debut took place on Pure Pain Wrestling's show, Mutilation, on March 6, 2010. In the first round of the Ascension Championship tournament, Asesino faced off against "The Eclipse" Vivian Nuune. Vivian took the match in a closely contested contest. At the March 27th Mutilation show, Asesino again dropped a close match, this time against Siren. Despite losing his first two matches, Asesino was placed in a twelve person battle royal to determine the PPW Stipulation Champion, to take place at their Terminal Illness Pay-Per-View. Asesino outlast each of the other 11 competitors to become the first PPW Stipulation Champion since the reopening of PPW. Asesino was given the week off after the Pay-Per-View, but still took the time to taunt the four men who were competing in a number one contender's match for the Stipulation Championship. The match would be declared a no contest when PPW Paramount Champion Mickey Dragon destroyed all four men. At the April 30th Mutilation, Asesino was booked to once again face off against Siren, this time in a title defense of his Stipulation Title. Before the match, Asesino broke into a Women's Equality rally, insulted and intimidated the women attending, and left before he could be escorted out by security. He defeated Siren during the rematch, and despite his dirty tactics during the match, shook Siren's hand after the match. This lead to Asesino's face turn, which by his own admission, was going to take some time. He issued an open challenge for a shot at the Stipulation Championship after his opponent, James Kent, was unable to make the event. This challenge was issued by Marek Ryujin Daisuke. Before the match could start, Johnny Dinucci stopped the match. They faced each other at the next Mutilation card, with Asesino putting his title on the line against M.R.D. in a falls count anywhere match, which was won by Asesino. Kamikaze Fight Club Asesino made his KFC debut on March 7, 2010 at KFC's inaugural event. Though he lost his match against the Magnificent Messiah, he was awarded a spot in the four way iron man match for the KFC International Championship Match when he attacked Dan Gleebitz and Lmo Red. This impressed CEO James Steel enough that he awarded the spot that Gleebitz and Lmo Red were supposed to be fighting for to Asesino. The next week, the KFC International Championship was contested by Asesino, Leaper, The Magnificent Messiah & Ryan Corvallis. The title was won by Leaper, who won the belt by winning 3 falls, compared to 2 each for Asesino & Magnificent Messiah, and no falls for Ryan Corvallis. Asesino was the only competitor to get a pinfall on Leaper. Asesino defeated Ryan Corvallis the next week via his Last Breath submission hold. The next week, Asesino was on the losing end of his match, when he teamed with KFC International Champion Leaper against a man who had become his main rival in KFC, The Magnificent Messiah and number one contender to the International Championship, Danny Hyde. Messiah again defeated Asesino in that match. This caused the match makers of KFC to set up a match at KFC's first Pay-Per-View, Square One. Asesino would finally gain a victory of the Magnificent Messiah in this match. Shortly after Square One, Kamikaze Fight Club closed it's doors after their International Champion Danny Hyde quit, after a backstage altercation with Asesino. Match History Finishing and Signature Moves KFC Finisher: Last Breath (Gogoplata) PPW Finisher: Psycho Crush (Orange Crush Bomb) Revolver (Shirinui into the Chaos Theory) Blood Spit Sunset Flip Powerbomb Corkscrew Moonsault Theme songs Current Theme: "Don't Tread on Me" by Metallica "Voice" by VNV Nation Championships and Accomplishments Current PPW Stipulation Champion (x1, current, 2 successful defense) PPW Superstar of the Week (May 30, 2010, Julye 25th, 2010) PPW RP of the Week (May 30, 2010, July 25, 2010) PPW Power 5: Number 1 ranking (May 30, 2010, July 25, 2010) Category:Mexican characters Category:Wrestlers